


苦炼

by Arcadian428



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadian428/pseuds/Arcadian428





	苦炼

Chapter1 梅菲斯特造访

圣洛伦佐修道院已然进入沉睡。它居于佛罗伦萨的一隅，像一只迟钝而倦慵的巨兽，默默守着自己黯淡的巢穴。今天没有月亮，天格外暗，星星也稀稀落落，时而被浓黑的云层遮住。夜巡神父手中的灯，被风吹得摇摇晃晃。橙色的火焰像幽灵一般，缓缓地，在黑暗中浮动，悄悄游过一扇扇紧闭的窗户和灰暗的砖墙。

果园在巡视范围之外。拨开桔树光秃秃的枝桠，往深处走，靠近院墙的地方，有座隐蔽的砖房，门窗闭得紧紧的，木门的缝隙中透出昏黄的光，时明时暗，冬日冰冷而潮湿的风透过缝隙，一遍一遍，徒劳地想吹熄室内的蜡烛。

拉泽尔坐在一把木椅上，右手撑着桌子，捂住额头，紧闭着眼睛，长长的黑发乱糟糟地披在肩膀上。他咬着嘴唇，脸色发白。壁炉的火已快燃尽，室内渐渐变冷，但他根本顾不上这些，一动不动。

“白费心血，根本是白费心血……”他几乎带着哭腔喃喃自语：“我这一辈子就要耗在这上面吗？”

桌上，长颈瓶内浑浊而粘稠的液体在余温中慢吞吞地冒着泡，散发出刺鼻而难闻的气味。四周散放着层层叠叠发黄的书籍、残缺的羊皮纸、承载着五颜六色液体的玻璃罐。拉泽尔动了动僵硬的左手，想抓住什么东西，狠狠地扔到壁炉里，但那只手剧烈地颤了一下，停住了——

在呼呼的风声中，响起一阵杂乱的脚步，和细微的人声。

“唉，冷啊，冷啊。”大声擤鼻涕的声音。是阿方索。

“去哪儿？”

“磨坊那家吧？”

“那里没什么可玩的。”

“比斯托尔酒馆。又有漂亮的姑娘，又有上等的啤酒。”

“直说！你是想见你的索菲娅吧。”

阿方索，安杰洛，此外还有两人，声音听得断断续续，不能确定是谁。拉泽尔抬起脸，转头看了看窗户，窗外一片黑暗，根本看不见四人的身影，声音也消逝了。这么冷的天，这四个人还要去寻欢作乐呢！他愤愤地想，对他们的无忧无虑感到嫉妒。风突然大了起来，光秃秃的树枝猛烈地敲击着窗户，像一个孤苦无依的流浪汉，乞求主人收容他一夜。他突然意识到夜深了，便转了转身子，抖了抖脚，让麻木的身体稍稍复苏一些，随后缓缓走向床，准备睡觉。

壁炉突然“噼噼啪啪”地骚动起来，几枚火星迸溅而出，紧接着，一缕火焰“噗”地从炉子里冲了出来，差点烧着壁炉边摊开的一本书。拉泽尔吓得一跳，跨了个大步，赶紧去大缸里舀水。然而，一团越燃越旺的火球“砰”地爆开，滚了出来。水朝火球横泼过去，但一挨近火球，就变成一股白烟弥散开了。火球四处翻滚着，一角的玻璃器皿柜子被撞翻了，哗啦啦地碎了一地，床脚处堆积的书本也啪啪地倾倒。

“上帝呀！”拉泽尔骂着，在屋内东窜西跳，想抓住火焰，又怕自己被撞上。这时，火团冲到门口，突然停下来，他这才发现，这是一条黑色狮子狗，火焰在它的毛尖儿上燃烧，却丝毫没有点着它的身体。狮子狗在门槛上仔细地嗅着他画的五芒星辟邪符，鼻子响亮一嗤，随即掉过头，用一条短短的后腿狠狠刨着五芒星一角。

“嘿！你想干嘛！”拉泽尔嚷着，挥舞着勺子冲过去，然而，狮子狗已经将五芒星刨出一个缺口，欢畅地打起转儿来，看到拉泽尔逼近，它返身一窜，从拉泽尔两腿间钻了过去，一阵烟似的消失了。

“你……”拉泽尔正生气，却被陡然消失的狮子狗一惊，眼睛瞪得大大的。这时，门发狂似地震动起来，像一头欲挣脱束缚的困兽，下一刻，“啪”地一声脆响，门闩碎落在地，门被吹得大开，“砰”地撞到墙壁上，一阵寒冷的风猛贯进来，像冰刀一样刮擦着他的脸，然而，室内的火却在这一瞬间燃烧得十分旺盛，将整个屋子照得通红透亮。拉泽尔正想抬身，却发现一只蹄子突然横在眼前，这只蹄子，正从一根笔直的裤管里伸出来。他一惊，瞅了瞅另一只脚，那却是人的脚，正好端端地蹬着一只黑色尖头鞋。

拉泽尔猛地抬起身子，向后退了几步，看到一个个子高高的陌生人，穿一件和他同样的黑长袍，却不像个多明我会修士。两手从长袍里伸出来，拄着一根红宝石镶顶的拐杖。陌生人脸长长的，颧骨很高，一头黑发整齐地向后梳着，没被风吹乱。拉泽尔看到了对方的眼睛，觉得那眼睛是血红色的。他吓得竟没移开目光。

“您好呀！”陌生人开口说话了，声音带着笑意，鲜红的眼珠在黑眉毛下闪着嘲讽的光。他滑稽地低下身子，鞠了个躬，随即直起身子，打了个响指，身后的门立马“嘭”地关上。红色的火光浴满了他苍白的脸，这是一张干瘦而滑稽的脸，无法判断年龄和身份。两道眉毛又黑又浓，挑逗地弯曲着。

“您是谁？”拉泽尔惊恐而愠怒地问道。

魔鬼吗？他像被针刺了一下，打了个激灵。

“就是这里了！不枉我视察了这么些日子！”陌生人环视四周，答非所问、满面红光地嚷道，然后像刚想起什么似地一拍脑袋：“噢！如果您想知道的话，我名叫梅菲斯托菲勒斯，您可以称我为梅菲斯特。”唱歌一般夸张的语气。说着，他一瘸一拐，竟然走到半空中去了，一面在窄小的室内转圈，一面漫不经心地打量着拉泽尔的房间：

“年轻有为的炼金术士，理性主义者——拉泽尔，我一直都想来见见你呢！”这话拉泽尔听着刺耳。梅菲斯特仿佛明白这点似地，朝他眨眨眼，在书桌边降落下来。他斜瞟着书页，无数书页和羊皮纸都突然有意识似地，开始翻动起来，争先恐后地把自己展现给他看，他又把鼻尖凑到各个瓶子去嗅，瓶塞自个儿弹得老远，瓶口像欢迎似地先后吐出淡蓝、赭红、翠绿的烟雾。

“……”拉泽尔绷住身子，控制自己的恐怖情绪，他一言不发地看着这一系列怪异的事件，又想起什么似地，垂下眼睛，定睛注视着陌生人那只蹄子，随即抬起眼，偷偷观察陌生人的脸。

“任务完成的不顺？炼不出哲人之石？嘻嘻。”说着，梅菲斯特拿长指甲弹了弹细颈瓶，“叮”地一声脆响：“该怎么办呢？求助于上帝？可您不信上帝，我是知道的。”

“我信上帝。”拉泽尔立即反驳道，在胸前画了个十字。被当面戳穿，他感到心虚，声音开头洪亮，之后软绵绵地没影儿了。

“嘿嘿。”梅菲斯特咧开嘴笑了起来：“这可瞒不了我。”

拉泽尔发怒了：“你真是个包打听！”

“别生气嘛，我讨厌争吵。”梅菲斯特耸耸肩膀，手中的拐杖转了个圈儿，脸上仍然一副嘲弄的神情：“我也很忙，待会儿还要参加一个宴会呢！卜尼法斯八世的地狱篝火宴会——吱吱响的烤人肉盛宴。好了，我说快些——这次来是要告诉您一件事，我们——你懂得我们是谁，”他挤眉弄眼：“和上帝打了个赌，选中了你们——啊，可怜的约伯们——号称最虔诚，最清廉，意志力最强的圣洛伦佐的修道士们——赌你们能否经得起各种考验，撒旦对耶稣进行过的考验。”说着，他凑近拉泽尔：“我专程来提醒你，因为你还值得期待一下。要不赢得太轻松，我们也觉得没意思！”说完，想弹一弹拉泽尔的胸口，却被对方躲了过去。梅菲斯特倒是毫不在意：

“您不喜欢我，我懂得。不过，你就高兴吧，来引诱您的可是个美人！真正的希腊美人！这样，即使下地狱，也会心满意足地下嘛！”他整了整自己的领口：“好了！我快迟到了，就这样吧。对了，”他竖起拐杖，朝门口一指，歪嘴笑道：“下次记得不要用石灰粉画辟邪符了。”随即打了个响指，噗地一声消失了，留下一阵呛人的黑烟。

拉泽尔瞪着眼睛，呆呆地立在原地。没有听懂任何一句话。

 

 

Chapter2 赫尔墨斯·特里斯墨吉斯忒斯

天刚蒙蒙亮，拉泽尔便出了门，被冰冷的空气冻了个激灵。他一夜未睡，却也没细想自己身上发生的事，脑袋木木的，仿佛遭受巨大的冲击后，感情消逝，只感到内心一片漠然的空虚。尖尖的桔树枝划过他的脸和长袍，扎着他的身体，他也没有觉察到。

深蓝色的光线中，教堂高高的尖顶像个剪影，陡然戳进天空。见习修道士们正鱼贯进入礼堂，黑漆漆的轮廓在地面慢慢蠕动。高年级见习修道士走在最后，其中一人的头往高处伸了伸，打了个唿哨。接着，一小片人停下脚步，瞅着从花园里出来的他：

“嘿，拉泽尔！昨晚找什么乐子去啦？一晚上没回宿舍睡哪！”居然又是阿方索：“又在炼吗？炼出什么了？让我们瞧瞧？”

安杰洛嘶哑地笑起来，简直像驴叫。几个人在窃笑。

拉泽尔没作声，径直往前走。

“安静点！”赛维里诺神父从礼拜堂探出身子，喝止到。他转头看了看拉泽尔：“拉泽尔！晨祷后留一下，我有话告诉你。”

一阵带着妒意的沉默。阿方索鼻子一嗤，从拉泽尔身旁挤了过去。

晨祷时，拉泽尔才缓过神来，昏昏沉沉地想着昨夜发生的事。他希望昨夜是一场梦，抑或一个疯子闯进他的房间，说了一堆疯话。然而，他却无法不认真对待这件事，心中充满了沉重而不祥的预感。

“他必定是恶魔，先得把辟邪符刨出个口儿才能进来，还有一只蹄子……梅菲斯特……”他混乱地想着，仿佛为了寻求昨夜事件的真实性：“……他要考验我们……他和上帝打了个个赌，要考验我们！？”他仿佛才察觉到这句话的意思，脊背一阵寒意，猛地颤抖了一下，一抬头，却撞见祭坛上赛维里诺神父严厉的目光。他马上跟着节奏，嘴巴一张一合假唱起来，眼睛在室内扫视：“选择我们吗……圣洛伦佐修道院并不是佛罗伦萨最出名的，不过，除了阿方索那几个浪荡子，神父、修道士和见习修道士们都十分简朴而虔诚。是因为这个吗……那么，谁能通过考验呢？”塞维里诺神父或许能，他想，随即，他眼睛停留到一位少年的后脑勺上，尼诺，纯洁又天真的少年，他的姿势看上去，像专注而虔诚地注视着正前方十字架上的耶稣像，在大家惰怠的腔调中，他的童音清澈又悦耳，像天使一般。

“总之，我不是约伯，《约伯记》是我最憎恶的故事……无所谓，就让地狱之火焚烧我好了，我从来也没打算进天堂。”

这时，初升的阳光照进了礼拜堂，礼拜堂仿佛苏醒过来，睁开了慵懒的眼睛——阳光透过彩色玻璃，在黑暗昏沉的室内投下红色、黄色、绿色、蓝色的光斑，光斑慢慢旋转，悄悄移动，渐渐在室内弥漫开，一点一点包裹住他们，像年轻的母亲诓孩子一般，温柔又小心翼翼。一块血色的光斑，长久地投影在他脸上，继而延伸、移动到他的脖颈、身体，仿佛在侵蚀着他，之后，这血色恋恋不舍地、慢慢移开了。一瞬间，他像得到什么召唤，突然抬头，看见了教堂正前方的十字架，十字架反射着金色的光，熠熠发亮，其上的耶稣像模糊不清，仿佛就是光源，不由得让人眯起眼睛。

 

那一刻，他似乎觉得内心通达而安适，不再为万事所扰。

然而他很快谴责自己，并压抑住这种非理性的情绪。

晨祷结束了，赛维里诺神父将拉泽尔带到花园边缘。他的权力仅次于院长，院长不常在，这里的事务基本上都由他处理。

赛维里诺神父目送最后一位修道士走开，开口道：

“进展怎么样？”

拉泽尔缓缓地摇了摇头。

神父的目光中浮现出焦虑的神色：“并不是我催你，我知道这很花时间，是翁贝托伯爵，他说，都过了三年了，再不拿出一点成品交给他看，他便不会资助我们。”

“我……”

神父突然直视着拉泽尔，皱起眉头，压低声音严肃责问道：“你是不是同时在做其他事情，比如……造药？”

拉泽尔一惊：“没……”

“不得撒谎！”

拉泽尔从不遵循戒律，但想到神父肯定进了那间屋子视察过，狡辩无益，只好点点头：“我只是想，上次瘟疫死了太多的人……”

“我懂得你。”神父口气缓和下来，轻轻拍了拍拉泽尔的肩膀：“只是，我们这么偏僻的修道院，钱很吃紧，当初也是院长请求了很久，说你是个天才，翁贝托伯爵才肯资助的，如果少了那笔经费……唉。你至少做出些东西，让那边不再说三道四吧。”神父说着，给了拉泽尔几个佛罗林，便离开了。

买了原料回来，已是下午，牧羊女贝雅特丽齐抱着奶罐，从集市回家去了，她漂亮的圆脸上凝着汗珠，拳曲的黑发黏在脸的两侧，看见拉泽尔，她打了个招呼，害羞地微微一笑，低头飞快走开了。拉泽尔有种感觉，当他再次踏入修道院时，将永远和这种节奏缓慢、惬意温馨的日常生活告别了。

晚祷结束后，拉泽尔在花园里逗留了一会儿，直到天色渐黑，便向木屋走去，他看到屋内早有火光。“难道有神父进去了？”他惊慌地想，朝木屋奔了过去，猛地一把推开门。

眼前的景象让他震惊了。

房间内的一切都整整齐齐，干干净净，蜡烛和壁炉的火都和缓的燃烧着，他正不知所措，眼光一转，发现床上竟睡着一个人。他吓得差点蹦出门外。

手死命捏住门框，他瞪着眼睛打量那个人——那人睡着了。

年轻人，刚满二十岁的模样，面目仍像少年。浑身赤裸着，被子只盖着大腿根部，肌肤很白，几乎和床单混为一色，所以自己一开始没有察觉。

他打量着少年的睡姿。真美。短短的金色卷发散在枕头上，脸颊浑圆，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇柔软而温厚，嘴角微微上扬，像做着好梦，正在微笑。枝状烛台上，蜡烛的火焰在寒冷的空气中轻轻地颤动，长睫毛的阴影也在脸蛋上扑飞。双肩如海岸线般柔缓地向左右倾斜，在肌肉隆起处再次上升。肌肉轮廓分明，但线条柔软，仿佛身体一旦松弛，也变得像女人丰腴的肉体一般，适合拥入怀中。胸脯在酣睡中微微喘息起伏，再往下……被单对他下半身的曲线半遮半掩，只留下一小片在人鱼线附近蔓延开的金色森林……

他活了二十三岁，没见过多少美人，但他敢肯定，自己从前没有、以后也不会再见到这样美的人，少年的美可以说近乎最完美的、美的理念。近似女人、又不乏阳刚之气的脸，结实而又优美的身体，恰好介于男女之间，不偏向于任何一方的气质……

他愣愣地，被迷住了。

“嘻嘻。”轻轻的、嘲弄的笑声。双腿动了动。拉泽尔转过眼，看见床上的人睁开了眼睛，侧了侧身，朝自己看过来。

瞳仁是绿色的，像两枚熠熠发光的宝石，冒着笑泡儿。

“你回来啦。”少年亲热地招呼，将被子往上扯了扯。声音有重音，像两个人在一起说话，一个温和而甜美，一个深沉而充满诱惑。

“……”那双眼睛在一瞬间诱惑了拉泽尔，拉泽尔口干舌燥，不知该说些什么。

“是这样的……”少年缩起肩膀，故作可怜地说道：“我被父母赶出来了，身无分文，我知道你心地善良，求你让我在这儿住上一阵吧！”

“扯谎！”拉泽尔焦躁地想：“把我当笨蛋耍。”不过他什么都没说，手支在门边，不停地咽口水。

“你答不答应？你肯定会答应的！反正你也可以住宿舍，是不是？”那副求人的表情瞬间消失了，少年眯起眼睛，坏笑了一下，随即，仿佛对对方的回答根本无所谓，他又翻了个身，一条腿支起，一条腿搭上去，轻轻摇晃起来。眼睛仍往这边瞅着，显然，拉泽尔的反应让他觉得很有意思。

“不，不行。”拉泽尔终于开口了，费力地从喉咙挤出这两个字，极力装出恶狠狠又果断的口气，因为被吸引，他心慌意乱，怕自己到头来无法拒绝。

“求你了，”语气根本就不像请求：“或者，你睡我上面吧？”

上面？拉泽尔一愣，感到脸上陡然发烫，这热度一点一点蔓延到耳朵上去。他别过脸，打着结巴：“不……不行，被发现的话……”

“不会被发现的……咦？嗳！你脸红什么，想到什么地方去啦……我说的是……”对方嘲弄地笑起来，打了个响指：“你睡这儿。”

半空中出现一个漂浮的床铺，像海浪一样拨动着。

拉泽尔一下子火了。他“砰”地关上门，冲到床边，将被子往上一扯：“你出去！”

“嘿！要爱你的邻人呀！”对方带着笑意嚷道，抓住被子不放。在空中漂浮的床铺突然降落，朝拉泽尔斜撞了过去，拉泽尔腿一歪，跌倒在铺里，感到天旋地转——他被带到了半空中，趴在波动的床上，软软地漂浮着。

那股凶神恶煞的气势立马瘪了，肌肉绷紧，死命抓住铺子，瞪着下方大笑的少年。

少年站起身，将胳膊搭在飘飞的床铺上，凑近拉泽尔的脸，“让我住下来吧，嗯？”调皮地，卖弄风情似地眨了眨眼。下一刻，脸凑得更近，表情陡然严肃起来：

“我能帮你炼出‘哲人之石’。”

拉泽尔瞳孔放大了：“你究竟是……”

“你应该很熟悉我的名字……我叫——赫尔墨斯。”对方微微眯起眼，念自己名字时，神秘兮兮地，声音很轻。

炼金术之父——赫尔墨斯·特里斯墨吉斯忒斯！拉泽尔被这个名字击晕了，好久都没有缓过神来。但是，不可能！他早该升天堂了，亚伯拉罕的妻子撒拉发现了他的尸体。真活到现在，也应该是个须发长长的老头子才对。“又撒谎！”他憎恶地想到，清醒过来。

赫尔墨斯仿佛明白了他的心思，微笑着转过脸，朝桌上的长颈瓶打了个响指。

长颈瓶飞到半空中，下方燃起一团小小的火焰，汞、硫、铜、铁从各自的贮藏瓶中飞出来，融为一体，一股奇怪的金光自瓶内发散而出，整个反应过程变得模糊不清——最终，拉泽尔惊讶地看到，在浓重的白烟中，一块血红色的石头慢慢形成了。

这一瞬间，赫尔墨斯再次打了个响指，白烟凝缩，石头消逝，如时间倒流一般，所有的金属和酸从瓶口飞了出来，各归其位。

拉泽尔内心动摇了，尽管他从来不信能炼出“哲人之石”：“那你……要真是赫尔墨斯，如果能活到现在，那么就……不是人类咯？你到底……”

“唔！最有学识的一位居然不知道我到底是不是人类？你懂得希腊语呀！哦，我明白了，有些著述，即使是你，赛维里诺神父也不会让看的。至于现在的我么……”他突然狡黠地一笑，瞳仁瞬间变得血红，金发也变成漆黑：“是恶魔呀……”

拉泽尔往后一缩，差点从铺上滑下去。

“开玩笑的。”赫尔墨斯立马抓住他的手，滑稽地看着他，挑了挑眉——仍然是金发碧眼，刚才那一瞬间仿佛是错觉。

拉泽尔沉默了。

赫尔墨斯盯了他几秒钟：“看来你相信了，那我就直说此次来的目的——敢不敢和我打个赌？赌注是你的灵魂……我会让你品尝人生所有滋味。酒，钱，女人，哲人之石，当然都不会缺。但是，一旦你沉溺于某一种人生，不想离开的话……你得把灵魂交给我，由我引到地狱中去。”

“如果我哪一种都不沉溺呢？”拉泽尔的眼睛突然闪现出光彩，拳头在赫尔墨斯蛇一般冰凉的手中握得紧紧的。

“那么，恭喜你，你会上天堂的。”

“噢，我根本不想上天堂，我只是想试验自己的意志，在不依赖上帝的情况下能走多远。”

两人对视着，手紧紧攥在一起，缔结了这项契约。

 

Chapter3 阿卡迪亚之夜  
拉泽尔在凌晨偷偷溜回宿舍，室友们都熟睡了，发出温和而缓慢的鼻息声。他踮着脚，借着灰白的天光，钻进冰凉的被窝。没过一阵，晨祷的钟声响了起来，一阵巨大的嘈杂声涌入他的耳朵，他倦意朦胧地睁开眼，发现同屋几个手忙脚乱地套上长袍，往外奔去。  
大家在宿舍楼下挤作一团，早起的见习修道士惊慌失措地讨论着，连神父都无法让他们安静下来。  
“昨晚，费尔南多说围墙怎么爬也爬不出去哩，越爬越高，越爬越高……”  
“正后门也找不到了！无论怎么绕，尽是围墙，门都不见了！”  
“安静！安静！”赛维里诺神父大声嚷道：“不要惊慌！上帝会保佑我们的！”  
肥胖的阿莫尔神父已经慌了神：“不知我们储备的面包还够不够吃呀！”  
古斯塔沃神父瞪了他一眼：“你不要再制造恐慌了！”  
“不准站在外面大声喧哗！都去礼拜堂做晨祷！上帝发怒，给你们个小小的惩罚，是让你们认识到自己不够虔诚！做好自己的分内之事，剩下的上帝替你们解决！”  
赛维里诺神父终于严厉地呵斥道，修道士们全被赶进了礼拜堂，但仍有微弱而饱含惊恐的细语，微风似地在人群中掠过。  
一天平常地过去了，除了所有人都无法离开修道院外，什么都没发生。傍晚，恐慌情绪减轻了很多。晚祷后，大家便纷纷就寝了。  
拉泽尔一想到赫尔墨斯，心里便一阵紧张的抽搐。他为昨晚自己的蠢样感到羞愧，虽然缔结契约之时表现得十分豪迈，但今早就后悔了。他试图把赫尔墨斯的面容和身影从自己脑海里赶走，可是不成功。为了不用面对赫尔墨斯，他徘徊了一阵，回了寝室。  
阿方索和安杰洛他们格外老实，乖乖躺在床上，一言不发，像是睡着了，没找他的麻烦。其他同学早已入睡，发出缓慢而有规律的鼻息声。  
拉泽尔想着之后还会发生些什么，也慢慢入睡了。  
梦见一片暗沉沉的森林，血红色的浓雾慢慢地从森林里向外蒸腾，升向天空。他迷迷糊糊地走着，一面怕这森林，一面恐惧地感到自己将投身其中，随后，他的额头感到一点冰凉——下雨了——一大滴雨滴打在他的额头上，头脑感到一阵令人颤栗的快意。又是一滴，雨渐渐落下，将红雾掩盖，天地间顿时白茫茫一片，像从地面生起密密的琉璃树。他的额头感到说不出的清爽，仿佛清冽的雪水从其上流过。  
他醒了。看见两枚发光的绿眼睛。赫尔墨斯在抚摸他的额头，那双冰凉、柔软的手正将他的额发撩开。  
拉泽尔感到身体松弛下来。他是个孤儿，孤独又冷漠，从没体会过温柔的感情，这抚摸让他的心像婴儿般蜷缩起来，仿佛回到了需要被保护的时代。  
“怎么不愿和我住啊？嗯？”赫尔墨斯问道。因为这句话，拉泽尔突然清醒过来，脸红了。  
赫尔墨斯挪开手，抓住了拉泽尔的肩膀。  
“走，带你到一个好地方去。”  
拉泽尔穿着睡衣，被强拽出了被子，脚尖没有着地——原来，他被挽着，飞了起来。玻璃窗像受到召唤似地慢慢打开，一阵夜晚的寒风带着清新的气味扑面而来。  
耳边一阵呼啸——回过神来，他已经从窗口飞了出去。  
他们晃晃悠悠地上升，一抬头，教堂的尖顶便触目惊心地出现在眼前，黑瓦反射着明亮的月光，发出刺眼的银色，拉泽尔心悬着，呼吸不过来。他瞥了一眼脚下，吓得几乎晕厥过去。为了镇定下来，他把脸转向赫尔墨斯，发现对方也转过眼睛瞧着自己，脸上带着温柔而安详的微笑。  
拉泽尔立马把脸别了过去，用余光观察他，赫尔墨斯穿着白色的希腊短袍，白披风像白鹭美丽的翅膀一样上下翻飞着。  
“我给你选头坐骑，骑扫把太不舒服了。”  
他们绕着修道院飞翔，赫尔墨斯伸长脖子，远远地瞅着一扇扇紧闭的窗户。月光下，窗户闪着黯淡的微光，隐约见到其上的天使阴郁晦暗的表情。  
“喔！就是他了！”  
他们在一扇窗前停了下来。  
“那是阿莫尔神父！”拉泽尔听见室内巨大的鼾声，说道。  
“我知道。”赫尔墨斯对他眨眨眼，手中突然出现一个盘蛇杖，将之轻轻一点，窗便打开了，鼾声顿时响雷一般贯穿了他们的耳朵。  
“啊！慈祥懦弱又无能的阿莫尔神父，总是不能抗拒食物的诱惑。”赫尔墨斯将双蛇杖挥动了一下：“那么变成这个便十分适合他了。”  
话音一落，阿莫尔神父突然打了个巨大的响鼻，身体膨胀起来，渐渐遮住了床沿，四肢突然鼓起，睡衣一瞬间被撑得爆开，屋内顿时飘飞着四分五裂的白色碎片。两手两脚化成了四只蹄子，鼻子陡然伸长，从面部拱了出来，两只耳朵也变得巨大。神父突然凄惨地大叫一声——这是切切实实的猪叫——变成一头大公猪。这只猪仰躺着，四脚在空中乱蹬，挣扎了半天才翻过身来。它慢慢浮在半空中，不明情况地呆站了一会儿，随后朝窗外望了望，睡眼惺忪地朝拉泽尔走了过来，在他身旁停下。  
“坐上去。”赫尔墨斯命令道。  
拉泽尔犹豫着。  
赫尔墨斯没说话，突然松了手。  
拉泽尔一坠，吓得一个猛扑，搂住猪的脖子，摇摇晃晃地挂着，心脏都要爆炸了。他惊恐地瞅着猪的脸，想看看它是否还残存着阿莫尔神父的意识，然而猪冷漠的小眼睛朝前望着，根本看不透在想什么。拉泽尔终于战战兢兢地爬了上去。  
赫尔墨斯咯咯笑了起来。  
“走咯！”赫尔墨斯拿神杖敲了敲猪的屁股，猪立即一蹦，一颠一颠地在空中飞跑起来，速度越来越快。冷风吹得厉害，拉泽尔睁不开眼，难以呼吸，嘴巴里灌着风。他揪住猪的两只耳朵，试着掌握方向。  
赫尔墨斯也以极快的速度在拉泽尔旁边飞行着，被拉泽尔的窘状逗得哈哈大笑，拿手拍了拍他的肩膀：  
“第一次骑自己的老师，都会有点紧张的。哈哈，别怕，别怕！”  
他们渐渐飞到了一片开阔的原野上，这时，不时有骑着扫把，只披一件黑斗篷的躶体女人从他们身边飞过，朝他们打招呼。  
“赫尔墨斯！”一个美丽的女人突然降落到他俩中间，丰腴的手臂蛇一般缠住了赫尔墨斯的脖子，鲜红的嘴唇紧贴他的耳朵。她一边招呼，一边拿手拨弄着赫尔墨斯的披风，还用湖蓝色的眼睛瞥了一眼拉泽尔。  
“你好呀！伽拉忒亚，”赫尔墨斯瞥了女人一眼：“今天打扮得真好看！”  
伽拉忒亚笑了，压低声音撒娇地说：“今晚上和我一起跳圈圈舞好不好？”  
“嗯？当然好。不过你得走走赫卡忒的后门，看看她能不能把你提前到前五十个。”  
“哟！你这个抢手的家伙，”她抽回手臂，嗔怪地一推：  
“我不稀罕你，我和狄俄尼索斯跳去！”  
一听这话，赫尔墨斯“啪”地拍了下她的屁股，她尖叫一声，假装生气，飞走了。  
又一个女人飞到他俩头顶上，斗篷膨得高高的，簌簌作响。她朝赫尔墨斯打了个招呼，笑声快乐又甜美。  
“哟，欧弗洛绪涅！”赫尔墨斯回头看了看。  
拉泽尔感到一阵风从脸颊旁吹过，下巴掠过一阵温软，原来自己被摸了一下：“这个年轻人是谁呀？介绍给我认识认识嘛！”  
“行！把他整个人给你都行，待会儿见！”  
“嘻嘻。”欧弗洛绪涅飞到前方，对拉泽尔抛了个媚眼，圆脸上现出两个酒窝。  
拉泽尔震惊于赫尔墨斯和女巫打交道时优雅和威严的风度，明明是个少年的样貌，却在女人堆里游刃有余，显得极其老成。而他自己笨拙不已，眼睛慌乱地躲闪着，怕女巫介意自己看她们的裸体。有人逗自己，他立马垂下头，脸羞得通红，装作没听见。女巫们不时飞来，和赫尔墨斯嬉皮笑脸地打趣，最后都说一声：“待会儿见！”  
女巫和巫师们渐渐多了起来，天空显得拥挤不堪，大家你顶我撞，你争我抢，混着叫骂、打趣和猥亵的言辞，赫尔墨斯调皮地在女人堆里钻来钻去，和这个说说笑话，摸一摸那个的屁股，随后又回到拉泽尔身旁。  
一个老女巫突然出现在他们左上方，骑着一头老母猪，不时蛮横地抢他们的道。  
“嘿！”赫尔墨斯朝老女巫瞟了一眼，捅了捅拉泽尔：“坐骑倒和你的蛮般配，要不要把她介绍给你？”  
拉泽尔斜睨了他一眼，没回答。  
“你们！在谈论我吧，我可听见了！”老女巫斜降了下来，想用母猪撞赫尔墨斯，赫尔墨斯向上轻轻一跃，脚尖点了点母猪的鼻子，飞开了。拉泽尔挨了一记狠撞，在天空中直打转儿，他紧紧抱住翻滚的猪，头昏眼花，重重跌在一个又一个巫女柔软的身体上，引起一阵嗔怪的尖叫。  
老女巫哈哈大笑，瞬间，她扎起的头发散开了，一头发光的银发突然变成夜色般的浓黑，脸上的皱纹和斑点也渐渐褪去，显出白皙细腻的肌肤来，原来是个美丽威严的年轻女人。她在半空中停下来，张开双臂，千百支火把突然在夜空中点亮，把漆黑的夜空照得如晚霞般壮烈。四面八方飞来的女巫和巫师们都停下了，密密麻麻地挤在天空里，他们漆黑的斗篷和白皙的身体反射着通红的火焰。  
在极强的火光下，陆地的轮廓也显现出来，这是一片开阔的草地，草尖泛出醉人的金黄，慢慢至浅绿、深绿，延伸于无穷远的、黑暗的山丘和水泽之中。远远地，能看到微微波动的芦苇的黑影。  
“赫卡忒。”赫尔墨斯降落在她身边，拉起女人的手吻了吻。女人微笑着看了看他，挽住他的胳膊。他俩漂浮在所有人的正中间，俨然是宴会的男女主人。  
“众神们！”赫尔墨斯招呼道，接着是赫卡忒威严嘹亮的嗓音，整个天地都能听见：“宴会开始了！尽情享乐吧！”  
四面八方，伴随着所有人热烈的欢呼和嬉闹，芦笛和竖琴合奏之乐陡然响起，深紫色的液体从天上直灌下来，洒落在绿色的草原上，汇成汩汩的葡萄酒河流，巫师和女巫们纷纷降落。  
空中弥漫着一股甘甜的香味，淡淡地、似有若无，却让人情欲勃发。  
女巫们挑选着自己喜爱的巫师，和他们跳起圈圈舞来，他们都掀掉了斗篷，一丝不挂，或者只在肩上搭一条丝巾。一些半人半羊的妖怪吹着芦笛，围着舞池打转儿，瞄着女人漂亮的身体。肉体和阴影互相交错，欢笑声如同裙褶一般，层层叠叠地绽开。阿莫尔神父变的公猪一口接一口拱着宴席上的猪肉和面包，吃完了，又张开嘴，截断了一小片葡萄酒瀑布。  
拉泽尔同时被几个女人狠命争抢着，她们的嬉笑声在他耳边浮动，赤裸的手肘和身体在他身上蹭来蹭去，他心慌意乱，满脸通红，两只眼睛找寻着赫尔墨斯。  
他正在舞会最中心的位置，和赫卡忒跳舞，他们俩跳得非常出色。他不再是威严的男主人，而成了一个漂亮、活泼的少年，背着手，轻巧地踢着那双修长、白皙的腿。  
嫉妒的苦痛像一把尖刀，在拉泽尔心里划了好几下。他狠下心，看也不看，拉起一个女巫的手。对方的面貌和笑容似乎模糊不清。因为那甜蜜的香味，他神思恍惚，心也不知道飘到哪儿去了。  
跳了一圈下来，他在桌边喝了几口葡萄酒，发现赫尔墨斯靠在对面桌子上，握着酒杯，稍稍垂着头，心不在焉地听几个女人说话。突然，他将酒杯一放，径直朝拉泽尔走过来，仿佛早就感到他的目光似的。  
一首新的舞曲再次响起了，赫尔墨斯把着拉泽尔的肩膀，将他带进舞池里去。  
拉泽尔恨不得不要和他跳舞。被他带着飞翔时，因为没有目光接触，所以还算自然，这会儿却怎么也避不开那双发亮的眼睛了。他慌乱得厉害，虽然妒嫉赫尔墨斯和其他人跳舞，但现在又恨不得对方消失才好。  
赫尔墨斯狡猾地看着拉泽尔，一言不发。  
短暂的几秒钟像过了几个小时。该换舞伴了，赫尔墨斯转身离开，也不知是不是不小心，用肩膀撞了撞拉泽尔的胸口，拉泽尔松了口气，同时感到眩晕般的甜蜜，仿佛不是被撞，反倒是被吻了一下。  
他又和几个女巫跳了一会儿，一轮舞结束了，许多女巫都注意到他，跑过来请他一起跳。  
“嘿！你忘了我吗？”一个甜美的声音朝这边嚷道。  
拉泽尔往声音源头处看去，发现摸过自己下巴那个活泼女人，正笑着注视着自己，她刚跳完一场舞，胸脯剧烈起伏着，用小指撩着脸颊上被汗黏住的头发。  
“闪开！闪开！小姑娘们。”女人走过来，用调皮而毫不通融的口气说道：“我和他早就约好了！”  
巫女们抱怨着跑开了。拉泽尔记得她叫欧弗洛绪涅。女人眉毛细细的，水蓝色的圆眼睛闪着快乐的光，一头波浪一般的淡金色头发。  
他们面对面地跳着舞，欧弗洛绪涅一直咯咯地笑着，不时向四处望望：  
“阿卡迪亚多美呀！是不是？这可是天使和恶魔都不敢涉足之地呢！”她转了个圈儿。  
“为什么呢？”  
“咦？”欧弗洛绪涅一瞬间停止了舞步，不过很快接着跳起来，她嗔怪地一笑，拍了拍拉泽尔的胸口：“你不知道我们是谁吗？”  
拉泽尔摇了摇汗湿的头。  
“我们是希腊的神啊！扮作巫师和巫女分散在各地。上帝说世界是祂造的，那是谎话……免除阿卡迪亚这片土地的一切‘罪孽’，是上帝把我们一族推下神坛后的一点点恩赐……当然咯，有些神，像阿波罗，雅典娜，皈依于祂，当了天使。有些呢，和撒旦合作了。我嘛，本来也有机会当天使的，但我既然是希腊的神，为什么非得承认他们对世界的布置呢？我还是爱原来的世界，即使剩下这么小一片……”  
拉泽尔沉默了半晌：“那……赫尔墨斯是……？”他四处张望着，几乎一下子就发现了赫尔墨斯。他正和一个黑发男人交谈，那个男人也同样美貌，一身深紫色的袍子，波浪般的黑发披散在肩膀上。  
“他呀！谁也不知道他到底保持着什么身份。奇怪吧？他总是神秘兮兮的。”随后，她把身子挨近拉泽尔，呼出一阵诱惑的、湿乎乎的热气：“你留下来嘛！长得这样可爱，我真有点喜欢你了。”  
“谁也不知道……”拉泽尔无意识地默念着这句话，眼睛没有离开赫尔墨斯边上的黑发男人。  
舞曲结束了，音乐声渐淡，人似乎也消失了不少，有人醉倒在地上，浸泡在葡萄酒泉里。大多数人却不知所踪了。欧弗洛绪涅神秘兮兮地笑着：“一对儿一对儿的，都到山洞里去啦……”  
一听这话，拉泽尔立马去寻找赫尔墨斯。  
他不在。  
心中一股尖锐的刺痛，他难受得快失去自制力了，他抓起一盏酒杯，看了看自己倒影在葡萄酒中的脸。  
我不行吗？……那个黑发男人能吸引他，我就不行吗？  
他看到自己大睁着的、悲哀的双眼，高鼻梁，以及痛苦地抿着的、薄薄的嘴唇，被颤抖着的酒水扭曲得不成形状，突然察觉到这个事实……  
他爱上赫尔墨斯了。  
他被这个发现吓了一大跳，立马在心中劝告自己，说那家伙只是面容好看，身形优雅，而自己被这些浅薄的表象迷住，是暂时的、可耻的。他还迫使自己想起《圣经》中的话，爱上同性会被烈火烧灼……  
我明明不信《圣经》……他想着，苦笑了一下。  
拉泽尔放弃了努力，因为，越想掩饰这种情感，痛苦的嫉妒和热烈的感情就喷涌的越厉害，看到赫尔墨斯跳舞时，那敏捷而修长的小腿，他当时竟冒出一个想法，想要亲吻那双腿，以及他圆润的脚趾。  
然而他非常清楚、绝望地感到：自己是得不到他的。  
“你还是童男吧？”欧弗洛绪涅根本没察觉他的失神，整了整他的衣领，抬眼问道。  
拉泽尔没有回答。  
她诡秘地笑了笑，拉着他的手，朝一个山洞走去。  
这时，一个人像阵风似地插到中间，使坏地把住他俩的肩膀，不让他们走。  
拉泽尔转过头，惊喜地发现，是赫尔墨斯。  
“没你的事啦，欧弗洛绪涅。”赫尔墨斯吹着口哨，把欧弗洛绪涅恋恋不舍的手扯开，拍了拍姑娘的头。欧弗洛绪涅不甘心地盯着拉泽尔，想捕捉他的目光，然而拉泽尔的眼睛只是痴痴地、惊喜地盯着赫尔墨斯的脸。  
她死了心，离开了。  
“你其实想和我睡，是不是？”赫尔墨斯凑近拉泽尔的耳朵，低声说，他呼出的气凉凉的，带着好闻的香气，让拉泽尔脖子上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，继而是一阵畅快的酥麻感。  
他的手被逮住了，那双手仍然是冰凉的，然而在这样燥热而轻浮的夜晚，倒是一种温柔的抚慰。  
他们慢慢走到了洞穴里，黑漆漆的、深不可测的洞穴，一丝火光都未照进。赫尔墨斯走在他的前方，突然，他似乎失去平衡，朝后仰倒进拉泽尔怀里，仿佛夜晚迷路的精灵，不小心落入一张网中。拉泽尔即刻抱住了他。不过，赫尔墨斯没有挣扎，也没有离开，拉泽尔这才知道对方是故意的。  
静谧中，他感到自己的手被握起，牵引着，慢慢地触到了一个坚硬顺滑的弯处——锁骨，他一惊，随即默然顺从了对方的意思。  
手渐渐滑入短袍中，触到了胸口的皮肤，原来他的身体是温暖而细腻的，世上再没有什么能比上这样绵密的质感了。他的另一只手搂着对方的腰，搂得更紧了。  
赫尔墨斯的手缓缓移动，拉泽尔的呼吸也随之急促起来。手轻抚着，探索着，赫尔墨斯将头向后仰，靠在拉泽尔的肩膀上，似乎在轻微地喘息，那喘息还一阵一阵扑到拉泽尔的脸颊上，脖颈上。  
赫尔墨斯将手松开了。拉泽尔一惊，第一反应是想缩回手，然而他已经走得太远，不想再停止了。他抚摸着，比之前更用力。  
每当被触碰到胸前柔软的点，赫尔墨斯就会轻轻呻吟一声，招来更大的力道。  
对肌肤的感受愈深，就愈来愈失去理智……当被欲望完全攫住之时，拉泽尔的右手突然使出了极大的力气，对方痛苦地叫了一声，同时，左手将袍子狠狠一扯，揪落下去。随即，他抱住赤着身子的赫尔墨斯，将对方压倒在地上。  
火光这时候燃起来了，照亮了身下的人散乱的金发和白皙的皮肤，赫尔墨斯伸出手来，微笑着，轻轻抚摸拉泽尔的脸颊和头发。拉泽尔吻着他的柔软的嘴唇、脖颈和胸口，却惊恐地觉得，对方虽然十分配合，却并不是真正沉浸在爱欲中，那双眼睛，在紧紧闭上之前，似乎流露出非常悲哀的神情。然而这个念头很快逝去了，他甚至感到一丝快慰：这个威风十足、总是耍弄自己的家伙，被无数人尊崇的炼金术始祖，把女人迷得团团转的花花公子……现在居然以这种姿态任自己摆布，并将委身于自己。这样想着，他扶起了他的两只腿，将整个身子压了上去。  
赫尔墨斯呜咽了一声，别过脸，呻吟起来。  
一种极其强烈、冲昏头脑的快感，渐渐膨胀，越来越接近顶峰，最后，内部的火山终于爆发，身体有了一种全新的感觉，仿佛进入一个新世界，升入天堂一般……他在这一刻紧紧地抱住赫尔墨斯，吻上了他的嘴唇。  
……他清醒过来，感到自己身上的汗快干了，仿佛要涌出身外的心脏搏动也停止了。他和赫尔墨斯面对面躺着。对方安详闭着的眼睛，仿佛发现他醒来一般，睁开了。  
“跟我一起留在阿卡迪亚吧。”赫尔墨斯静静地说道，眼睛因为火光的流动，泛着微光。  
拉泽尔还没有从他身体和叫声中回味过来。失神地看着他。  
“留在……阿卡迪亚。”赫尔墨斯又说了一遍，伸出手指，弹了一下他的胸口。  
他差点就脱口而出“好”了。  
“一辈子在这里？还是……？”  
“一辈子在这里。任何享乐都不会受到制裁，任何知识都允许被知晓。”  
“那……你会陪着我吗？”  
赫尔墨斯笑了一下：“当然，你还可以对我做这类事情，只要你喜欢。”  
“不，我不只是……”拉泽尔想说“不是贪图这种事情”，又想说“是因为你”。但感到舌头打了结。他咽了咽口水，感到血液涌动，难以控制，几乎又要答应了。  
这不是我，这不是我了。他想。  
他天天接触到的只有唱诗、募捐、祈祷……日复一日单调无望的生活，如果他心中有上帝，日子可能好过一些，可是，他没有。这种洋溢着生之欢乐、光怪陆离的奇特场景，他从未见识过，更未体验过。阿卡迪亚的生活，没有界限，没有看破红尘，更没有深奥的原则，世界真真切切，人们随心所欲，酩酊大醉和大笑喷涌而出，欲望如照亮天空的无数火把一样熊熊燃烧着……  
第一次感受到性的快乐也是无可比拟的——一种冲昏头脑的濒死体验。这种快乐让人意识到个体性，妨碍人献身的信仰，所以才受到抑制吧……  
然后，就是他了……  
为什么我要爱上他？拉泽尔愤恨地想着，眼里薄薄地蓄了一层眼泪，赫尔墨斯没有爱上自己，也不可能爱上自己，他几乎一开始就预感到了。对方委身之前那个深深的、忧伤的眼神，让自己心里生出了一口泉，从中源源不断地涌出这个世界所有阴暗的、绝望的、无能为力的一面。  
不，不行，我不能考虑他。他赌气地想。但心里为赫尔墨斯感到哀愁。  
此时，在模糊的泪光中，拉泽尔看见赫尔墨斯眯起眼睛注视自己，仿佛看透了他内心的想法。之后，他笑了笑，将眼睛闭上了。那笑容极其温柔，似乎在表达一种谢意。  
也许是受到影响，拉泽尔也闭上眼，感到内心渐渐平静下来。  
还有什么，还有哪一件事，一直都在阻止自己呢？  
他突然发现了——  
如果要留在阿卡迪亚，他就得放弃自己的理想——  
他向来总感到自己内心朦胧的理想，以及一种广阔的激情——希望去拯救什么的激情，这种奇怪的、无来由的善意是他内心自然而然生发出的，让他觉得自己不能安于什么，而需要不停地、不停地在自己决定的路上奔走，直到死亡的那一天。  
……为了舅舅，为了我那时见到的所有死去的人，我想用自己的方法，或许用炼金术，去拯救他们……  
“不行……”他猛地醒悟过来，急切地说，声音颤抖，怕自己又改变主意：“我不能……留在这里。”  
接下来，他甚至没意识到发生了什么，就感到脸颊被赫尔墨斯捧住了，额头挨了轻轻一吻。一片黑暗降临，眼皮渐渐沉重，身处的世界在不断瓦解……  
柔软、温暖的被子包裹住自己，赫尔墨斯在哼一首悦耳的摇篮曲，声音那么轻柔，仿佛从很遥远的地方传来。  
他安心地、安心地睡熟了，做了一个有关阿卡迪亚的、非常美好的梦。

 

当晚，赛维里诺神父在公共澡堂发现了尼诺的尸体。尼诺赤身裸体地浸泡在血水中，一滴暗红色的水落在他苍白的前额上，顺着他紧闭的双眼，小巧的鼻梁蜿蜒而下。神父提高灯笼，照亮了天花板上，用血写成的字：

 

人若与男人苟合，像与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎之事……

 

罪要归到他们身上。


End file.
